The need for more efficient heat removal from semi-conductor devices has become more important as design rules for IC's shrink and power levels of power devices such as diodes and SCR's increase. Bipolar and power MOS FET's devices are high in power consumption, and thus as rule size decreases to increase device density and speed, heat flux increases.
The need exists for semi-conductor heat removal structures that can handle higher heat fluxes, are more compact and less costly.